In the prior art, projectiles are known which incorporate a plurality of discs mounted together. U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,484 discloses a game wherein discs 30 and 31 are connected together with a coil spring 34 and wherein the device is designed to jump across the playing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,073 to Tabet discloses a twin flying saucer toy wherein two flying discs are rigidly fixed together through the provision of pins 15.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,720 to Stone discloses a device designed to be attached to a flying disc and including a plurality of vanes 26 circumferentially spaced from one another and which make noise when the disc is thrown. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,942 to Nicholl discloses an aerodynamic device including a first disc 2 having a second disc mounted thereto and designated by the reference numeral 5. The discs 2 and 5 are designed to be fixedly secured to one another without movement therebetween.
None of the prior art known to applicant as set forth above includes a pair of discs mounted together for movement away from and toward one another during and after flight. As such, the present invention is believed to patentably distinguish from these references.